Glorious days
by Greisfer
Summary: No era que ella lo fuera a odiar por su ausencia, bueno, tal vez sí pero él realmente no quería ir, no quería desperdiciar todo lo que su eterno rival jamás recuperaría y de lo que Vegeta mismo vio fragmentos. One-Shot.


Hola gente!

Es la primera vez que escribo para Dragon ball así que espero que me haya quedado bien.

Nada es mío más que la trama.

* * *

 **"Glorious Days"**

" _Yo no estuve cuando Goten nació_ ".

Eran las palabras que rondaban la cabeza de Vegeta luego de que Goku se fuera a entrenar de nueva cuenta con Whis.

\- Y por eso soy mejor que tú- se dijo mientras sonreía y veía con cierta simpatía a Bulma conversando con Goten y Trunks. Entonces puso un poco más de atención en el pequeño Son, allí con esa sonrisa inocente tan parecida a la de su rival.

¿En serio el animal de Kakarotto no sentía remordimiento alguno por no haberlo visto nacer? ¿tampoco por no ver crecer a Gohan?

En su juventud se habría reído de quien le dijera que alguna vez terminaría siendo la persona que era el presente, habría matado al pobre infeliz y destruido su planeta.

Ahora también le daba risa pero no porque lo encontraba ridículo sino porque no lamentaba nada ahora. Siguió mirando a los pequeños que se centraban en comenzar su entrenamiento y su mirada de vez en cuando iba a parar en Bulma, quien los miraba divertida.

En eso, su hijo le dio un golpe a Goten, él se distrajo por un segundo y fue a estrellarse contra la barandilla, se llevó un enorme chichón de ello. El primer instinto de Vegeta fue correr hacia allá pero vio que el niño se levantó intentando no llorar y reanudando su entrenamiento. Ni su hijo era pero realmente le alivió una milésima parte de su ser que no se hubiera partido la cabeza o algo peor.

\- Mejor vayan a otro lado que este no es lugar para pelear- les dijo el saiyajin con firmeza cuando decidió acercarse.

\- ¡Está bien, papá!- respondió el pequeño de cabellera morada y voló unos metros lejos.

\- Buenas tardes señor Vegeta- saludó el pequeño Son al pasar al lado de él y le sonrió, luego siguió a su amigo para continuar.

Él se dedicó a mirarlos, no para evaluarlos sino para atrapar y revivir la memoria que le vino en ese momento...

 _Odiaba tener a esa bola de zoquetes en SU casa, siempre queriéndolo incluir en sus tontas pláticas pero por más que lo detestara, jamás podía a negarse a estar ahí por Bulma, ella siempre le pedía que intentara llevarse bien con todos y siempre terminaba cediendo debido a que de esa manera se ahorraría una discusión o porque la recompensa posterior era demasiado tentadora, ya fuera comida o ella misma... ejém._

 _Y una vez más ahí estaba él sentado en una manta en el pasto rodeado de muchos platos vacíos de comida, acababa de degustar una cuarta parte de lo prometido ese día y apenas la fiesta de su esposa había comenzado. Ninguno de los insectos había querido interactuar con él así que por lo pronto estaría tranquilo. Se permitió mirar a su alrededor para ver qué hacía su familia: su suegro estaba en una silla cerca de una mesa arreglando algo, seguramente un juguete de Trunks y a su lado el enano de Krillin platicando con él, la esposa de éste también estaba ahí cerca pero simplemente se dedicaba a mirar las manos del Dr. Brief. Bulma estaba en otra mesa tomando vino blanco con la esposa de Kakarotto mientras charlaban acerca de quién sabe qué, y lo que fuera, a él le venía importando una pila de saibamans muertos. El resto de los pelmazos estaban en grupo también conversando y su hijo estaba entretenido con Gohan ¿qué tanto le admiraba a ese muchacho?_

 _De pronto las tres botellas familiares de gaseosa empezaron a hacerle efecto así que fue al baño. Fue hacia el cuarto de baño dentro de la casa y al llegar frente a la puerta, vio que el más pequeño de los invitados estaba ahí parado con las piernas bien juntas y aguantando las ganas de llorar._

 _\- Hey, mocoso, quítate de ahí que me estorbas- le dijo bruscamente pero el niño solamente lo miró bastante asustado y no se quitó._ _¿Acaso este enano era igual de idiota que su padre?_

 _\- Ahí es el baño y tengo que usarlo, muévete- le dijo una vez más pero obtuvo el mismo resultado, por lo que estiró una mano para apartarlo (cuidando de que nadie lo viera, claro) y cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlo para empujarlo, cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría._

 _Son Goten lo miraba ya no asustado sino que suplicante, sus ojos casi lloraban y su nariz moqueba; ese día vestía un oberol verde con una camiseta amarilla y Vegeta notó que el niño estaba aguantando las ganas de orinar porque no podía desabrocharse la ropa, ese tipo de prendas tenían casi casi un cubo rubik en los broches para los niños. Ni muerto iba a permitir que Goten se hiciera encima, era el hijo de su enemigo pero no dejaba de ser un saiyajin y no permitiría que sufriera una humillación así. Nuevamente cuidó que nadie lo viera y se agachó a la altura del niño._

 _\- Mira bien cómo se quitan, mocoso- le indicó y desabrochó un tirante del oberol, Goten miró sorprendido y todavía asustado al sr. Vegeta, él le daba un poco de miedo pero ahora la necesidad lo orillaba a reprimirlo. Pasó al otro y el niño quedó libre. La prenda casi cae pero el pequeño hijo de Gokú se tomó el pantalón para evitar que cayera.- Ahora entra y haz lo tuyo- le indicó al niño y éste se metió rápido a hacer sus necesidades._

 _El príncipe de los Saiyajins meditó un poco el asunto y no pudo evitar el pensar que eso jamás le hubiera pasado a su hijo por varias razones: él sí era listo y sabría desabrocharse una ropa así, y en caso de que no, él lo hubiera acompañado al baño... quiera que no, sí lo habría hecho, a regañadientes pero sí. Habría discutido un poco con Bulma para terminar aceptando._

 _Pero este enano estaba ahí solo, aguantando las ganas de orinar lo más que podía y sin opciones porque su madre estaba en la fiesta platicando como cotorro y su hermano mayor con Trunks; el niño Son tuvo ganas de ir y probablemente ninguno de sus familiares le hizo caso y tampoco se atrevió a pedirle a alguien más que lo llevase al baño. De estar vivo, sería tarea de Kakarotto el llevarlo pero en lugar de eso, era él el que había "lidiado" con ese asunto y el muy desobligado de Gokú estaba en el otro mundo perdiendo el tiempo._

 _Esa no era la única vez que ayudaba a esa familia, a veces cuando Gohan los visitaba, él le preguntaba sus dudas acerca del desarrollo en la adolescencia, especialmente con su raza y nuevamente él se veía en la obligación de responderle porque ese muchacho era tonto pero no tenía la culpa de estar solo, pero a veces, conversaban un poco y muy a su manera Vegeta le daba ánimos. "Cuida a tu hermano" le dijo una vez como consejo directo y Gohan sonrió agradecido y muy contento._

 _Él jamás se hubiese planteado dejar así como si nada a su esposa y a su hijo aunque en un principio parecía que ellos le importaban muy poco, ver que el Truks del futuro anhelaba tanto conocerlo, le hizo recapacitar bastante y con ello se hizo una promesa a sí mismo: solamente muerto dejaba ese planeta tan fastidioso. Se quedaba allí por la mujer que amaba y por el hijo de ambos, que ya por sí mismos eran razón suficiente para no despegarse de ellos._

 _Le interesaba ser fuerte pero ¿de qué rayos servía si con ello descuidaba el propósito de volverse el hombre más fuerte del universo? bien podría partir una montaña nada más al rozarla un poco pero no tenía caso si ello significaba el dejar sola a Bulma o que Trunks se estuviese haciendo encima como el mocoso hijo de Kakarotto. Si valía la pena o no, nunca lo descubriría y francamente no le importaba._

 _\- Mu-muchas gracias, Señor Vegeta- agradeció Goten con algo de vergüenza e hizo una reverencia para luego salir corriendo de allí y seguir jugando._

 _\- Como sea- respondió él, el niño ya no hizo más que irse solo por ese gran pasillo, pensó de nuevo en su hijo y que él lo hubiera acompañado de regreso._

.

\- Gente que no sabe ordenar sus prioridades- murmuró Vegeta casi escupiendo con fastidio y se sorprendió a sí mismo el notar que se había vuelto bastante hogareño. Debía de ser lo máximo quedar como un héroe pero nunca se piensa lo que esa palabra cuesta, no para la persona sino para sus seres cercanos.

Incluso él a veces pensaba en que le guardaba resentimiento a Gokú, no por su fuerza o sus habilidades que con entrenamiento lo podría superar sino que ¿cómo podía desechar la idea de volver a la vida solamente para entrenar? ¡Joder, que estando muerto una batalla ya no te sabría igual! Había que ser tan cabeza hueca como él para no pensarlo. Pero precisamente ello era lo que lo hacía tan querido por sus amigos... ¿y qué tal su familia? Era cierto que los niños saiyayin no tenían apego a sus padres, él lo tenía por ser de la familia real y siempre le guardó un especial cariño a su padre, quien a su manera se hizo cargo de él y por eso lo quería.

\- Pensé que te irías con Goku- dijo Bulma acercándose a él a paso lento mientras ponía las manos sobre su abultado vientre. Ver a la mujer así le llenaba el pecho de orgullo, ahora un niño o niña sería parte de su familia y eso últimamente lo hacía sonreír sin darse cuenta.

\- No, yo no me he oxidado- respondió él todavía mirando a los niños que seguían enfrascados en su pelea.- Quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase- agregó mientras la miraba.

\- ¿De verdad?- preguntó su esposa sumamente sorprendida.

\- Me reprocharías por el resto de mi vida si no estoy- dijo él y le esquivó la mirada pues a Bulma le brillaron los ojos por su respuesta anterior.

\- No, no lo haría, sé que entrenas para protegernos a todos.

\- Pero yo quiero estar- dijo él poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de su esposa y volvió a mirarla, la mujer puso cara de no creer que estaba despierta.

\- Vegeta...

\- Quiero estar en los primeros días de nuestro hijo, no haré lo que hice con Trunks y ahora lamento no haber estado cuando tenía que estar, pudo ser diferente- confesó y miró seriamente a su esposa.

\- Gracias- respondió Bulma y por más que quiso, no pudo contener las lágrimas pues la emoción mezclada con las hormonas ayudaron al llanto a salir.

Vegeta solamente suspiró pero ella se abrazó a su cuello mientras seguía llorando de felicidad pues nunca en su vida creyó escucharlo decir tales palabras; prácticamente se disculpó por aquellos días de incertidumbre que pasó, cierto que después él fue más atento pero jamás tocaron el tema hasta ahora. Bulma sabía que no recibiría nunca una disculpa formal y se conformó con la atención de él para con su hijo, pero aún así el resquemor de ese asunto pendiente seguía allí oculto luego de años.

Ese abrazo de Bulma, sentir al bebé en medio de ese abrazo y ver a Trunks esforzándose así, le daban días más gloriosos que cualquier guerra que hubiera ganado antes, eran más importantes que ostentar el título de "el hombre más poderoso del universo" aunque podía serlo si tenía a sus tres personas queridas con él.

\- Iré a entrenar a la nave- dijo él al sentir aflojarse el abrazo de la mujer.

\- Está bien- respondió ella sonriendo como nunca antes.

Vegeta vio una vez más a los niños entrenar, así como él tuvo una segunda oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad y la fuerza, tal vez su rival algún día se daría cuenta de lo que tenía.

* * *

Sé que parece un poco (o mucho) contra Goku pero la actitud que le pusieron en Dragon Ball Super con respecto a sus hijos se me hizo bastante desobligada.

Me parece que Goten sí tiene una mínima relación con Vegeta pues en la pelea contra los guerreros del universo seis, sale volando cuando ve junto con Trunks a Vegeta perder o en los capitulos de relleno, grita preocupado cuando la sustancia morada esa (siento no recordar el capitulo exacto) lo envuelve y de allí saqué la trama de esto.

Ojalá que les haya gustado.

Cuídense!


End file.
